mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Tutorial
Introduction Welcome to Mystera Legacy! To clear Newbie Village your priorities are to level up, gather resources, craft equipment, and gain myst from slaying mobs to spend on Upgrades. There are 35 different Skills to discover and skill experience counts towards your character level. You can leave after level 5, but it's a great place for early-game resources so you can also make the most of it. You cannot reenter Newbie Village after level 15, and if you stick around too long you will be booted out after 10 gameplay hours. User Interface You can customize the interface options from the Menu (top right). Combat The in-game tutorial prompts and signs you can interact with to read cover most of the basics, such as clicking on mobs to target them and using the fountain just north of where you first spawn in to heal. But be aware that only specific items like healing potions and aloe restore hitpoints, normal food fills your hunger bar instead (see: Survival). Myst Myst is a game currency only earned by defeating mobs. It's spent on buying Upgrades and using Abilities. While there are many different playstyles and activities you can pursue in Mystera, the importance of myst means you can't avoid combat entirely. You will need myst to progress your character and to unlock skills past level 10. Health Regen Health regeneration is gradual and only triggers when game actions are taken (including just walking or swinging at empty space). Aloe can be used out of combat to restore 50 hitpoints over 5 seconds (Rats can drop aloe seeds, which can be planted in the Newbie Village field). Healing potions restore 100+ hitpoints each, but don't waste them. Death You died! Don't worry it happens to everybody, and death penalties are considerably reduced at lower levels. You will lose some experience in all skills though (which can lower your character level as well) and there's a chance you might drop items from your inventory. Dropped items remain for one hour before becoming bone piles in the Underworld. Dying will also reset your Time Alive counter though, which matters when we get to unlocking additional Traits. Survival You don't just need to fight, you need to stay fed! If your hunger bar is empty your hitpoints will drain to 25% and you will no longer regen health. Early Mobs (rats, raccoons) will drop salmonberries you can eat. Your hunger bar only drains when you take actions in the game, so you don't have to worry about starving just wihle standing around. You will also find raw meat, but eating it raw could make you hungrier. You can build a simple fire (5 wood, 3 tinder, 1 flint) or go to the northwest of Newbie Village and find the fire pits (add wood to light one). Drop the raw meat on the fire, and wait for it to be cooked. You can also find other food sources in the game, like vegetables and fish. You start the game with a few healing potions which you can use in combat, and water sprites can drop more. Rats can also drop aloe seeds, which can be planted (but must be harvested within a few minutes or the aloe will despawn). Aloe heals for 50HP over 5 seconds, but cannot be used in combat (taking damage also halts the heal effect). Healing potions can also be crafted but the materials are harder to come by in the tutorial. Upgrades Upgrades are super important and can dramatically improve your character. Whenever you slay a mob you will gain myst which is spent on upgrades. Click on the myst counter in the top right of the game UI to open the Upgrades panel. Check here for the full run-down, but here are a few to focus on early: Abilities When you start the game there is a little button with a green swirl down in the bottom right. That's Whirlwind, an ability that deals damage to nearby targets in exchange for myst. But you will also need myst for Upgrades and abilities can be forgotten on use, only to be relearned later from (often pricey) books with the research skill. There are seven Abilities in total, their books can be found in chests while adventuring in the Underworld or select high level zones, or obtained through trade with other players. Higher rank abilities are more powerful but also cost more myst. Books can also break after teaching their ability (success chance depends on your research skill). In short, though, that's for later. For now use it til you lose it or just hold on to it for later. Materials Almost all items in the game are crafted, so gathering materials to craft equipment is an early priority. Early Crafts There is a small chance to craft an enhanced item (+1-3) that buffs either attack or defense depending on the item, as well as a chance for an item to be runed (which gives unique benefits). Either will raise the equip level of the item, but is an uncommon event this early in the game when you have a lower crafting level. Tools * Axes and pickaxes give a hidden buff to your chopping or mining skill, respectively. * The buff multiplies your base gathering chance, so using tools gets better as you level. Weapons * Daggers are recommended for their speed and light weight. * Swords hit to the front, left, and right with each swing. * Knuckles are even faster and lighter than daggers, but are two-handed. * Spears reach 2 squares allowing you to kite enemies at short range. * Bows can attack from a longer range but you will need feathers for arrows. Equipment There are three armor types in the game (light, medium, and heavy), each with its own armor skill which scales with defense. Heavy armor has the highest scaling, and light armor the least. However at lower skill levels this isn't going to be a big difference, so you don't have to race to make heavy armor. The higher dodge from light is very nice too. * Light armor increases dodge by 10%, but has the lowest defense scaling. * Medium armor has better defense scaling, no dodge modifier, and -50 movement in combat. * Heavy armor has -20% dodge, best defense scaling, and -100 movement in combat. * Shields can block (reducing damage taken by 75-95%) but slow your attack speed by 400ms. * You can wear two accessories, and they all come with various skill bonuses. Repairing Now that you have items, most of them are going to take durability damage. When an item's durability is below 20% a red outline will appear around it in your inventory, and if it hits 0% the item is permanently destroyed and vanishes from the game! So be careful and keep an eye on your equipped items. To repair items you will need a repair kit: * Drop the item you want to repair on the ground. * Facing the item, equip and use the repair kit to repair it. Make sure nobody suspicious is hanging around, they could run over and steal your items off the ground as you repair. Repair kits are crafted (10 stone, 5 wood, 5 clay, and 2 flint) or bought in the Newbie Store for 25 stone (north in Newbie Village) while you're still in the tutorial. The % repaired will increase as your repair level goes up. Newbie Store This shop is the only one in the game that is not player owned and operated. * Type /drop amount to drop a specific number of an item from your inventory. * Drop the specified item while facing the trading counter and hit Action to trade. (Quick note, Spacebar is the Action keybind if you are on PC, for convenience.) Please note that, in basically any server economy, giving 3 feathers for 1 silver is going to be a very bad deal. Maps There are no in-game maps in Mystera Legacy, but you can refer to these for the tutorial levels. You can buy a compass at the Newbie Store which tells your current x,y coordinates on the map, which is how you find your way in most of the game. Map sizes can vary widely, with Wellington and Galebrook being the largest at 500x500 squares. Mobs You can find 11 different mobs before leaving the tutorial maps. Some drops are marked as uncommon (U), rare ®, or ultra-rare (UR). Some mobs can also move and attack faster than others, watch your step since almost anything is dangerous to some degree before you've leveled up a bit and got your hands on some equipment.